Xenosaga Episode IV: Der Wanderer und sein Schatte
by Spikis
Summary: Continúa la historia de Xenosaga. Shion y Jr emprenden la búsqueda de pistas acerca del paradero de Lost Jerusalem, mientras un nuevo grupo religioso hace su aparición para ponerles las cosas difíciles.


_DISCLAIMER: XENOSAGA Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MONOLITH SOFTWARE_

_No sé que tal me quedará la historia que tengo en mente, pero según avance me gustaría en lazarla con Xenogears. Va a ser complicado y lioso y no se muy bien lo que saldrá de ello._

_Espero que al menos haya alguna review..._

_

* * *

__¿Qué es la conciencia?_

_¿La conciencia de los seres vivos fluye en una corriente en el espacio y tiempo a lo largo de todo el Universo? Son sus conciencias, nuestras conciencias, aquello que dirige al Universo entero hacia su destrucción? Puede que en verdad estemos obligados a revivir una y otra vez ese ciclo. Que la única forma de evitar la destrucción total sea regresar de nuevo al comienzo de todo y volver a vivir la misma vida. Pero entonces, ¿qué sentido tendría vivir?. Una conciencia encadenada y privada de libertad. Una vida ya escrita por las leyes del Universo. Unas pautas a seguir. Quizás fuese temerario romper ese ciclo. Tratar de cambiar lo que ha estado escrito durante eones. Pero quizás también merezca la pena poder, algún día, llegar a ser uno mismo._

_¿qué es la conciencia?_

_La conciencia comprende pensamientos, sensaciones, percepciones, emociones, sueños... y los miedos de uno mismo._

* * *

Caminar por el desierto durante días no es algo que le llene a uno de satisfacción. Buscar algo, puede. Pero cuando la búsqueda ha fracasado, la caminata se vuelve tediosa y los ánimos van decayendo por momentos. Rodeado de arena y con las provisiones bajo mínimos, soportando unas temperaturas que ningún humano podría aguantar durante mucho tiempo, la misteriosa figura encapuchada hundió su mano en el interior de su capa y urgó durante unos instantes hasta que sacó un instrumento metálico con una pequeña pantalla de litio que mostraba coordenadas y emitía todo tipo de sonidos. Apenas se había desviado unos grados del rumbo a seguir y el escáner le indicó que estaba a pocas horas de una población situada varios kilómetros al sur. Parecía un pequeño asentamiento de civiles, y ni de lejos iba a ser una ciudad. En aquél recóndito planeta el tiempo parecía haberse detenido cuando fue colonizado cientos de años atrás, y era una mera esfera arenosa y seca, provista de pequeñas empresas mineras y poco más.

Caminó arrastrando los pies por un interminable mar de dunas, hasta que al final vio cómo algo brillaba en la lejanía. Esta vez no era un espejismo. Era un edificio. Al acercarse más, observó cómo aquel edificio estaba rodeado por muchos otros, de aspecto igual de viejo. Se componía de una estructura metálica coronada por una torreta de varios metros de altura y provista de instrumental meteorológico. Era una vieja granja de humedad. Un auténtico maná en aquel mundo. Junto al edificio metálico se apostaban media docena de edificios, más rústicos e igual de viejos.Parecía mentira que en aquellos tiempos aún hubiese construcciones de madera. Ese pequeño pueblecito debía de tener al menos mil años. Localizó un edificio iluminado en su interior y se acercó a él para comprobar con alegría que era un pequeño bar. Entró apartando lentamente las puertas de madera y dentro todo se detuvo. Una docena de lugareños disfrutaban de un día tranquilo charlando y bebiendo en la taberna hasta aquél preciso instante. La figura encapuchada se sintió observada por numerosos pares de ojos, pero haciendo caso omiso se encaminó hacia la barra y se sentó en un alto taburete, frente al barman.

-Póngame cualquier cosa que quite la sed.

El barman no contestó.

- Y luego póngame cualquier cosa que tenga alcohol.

El barman se volvió hacia una vitrina y cogió una botella mugrienta. Puso un vaso sobre la mesa y lo llenó de un líquido parduzco.

-Aquí sólo servimos esto. -dijo empujando el vaso sobre la barra.

-En esa vitrina tiene más botellas -dijo el extraño, señalando a la espalda del barman.

No obtubo ninguna respuesta. Estuvo a punto de callarse, beberse aquel brebaje tan poco saludable y largarse de aquel lugar. Estuvo un rato en silencio y finalmente preguntó.

-¿Hay alguna iglesia por aquí?

Sintió cómo sillas se movían a sus espaldas y un hombre se acercaba por detrás hasta ponerse a su altura.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, forastero.

-Siempre fui curioso -dijo sin girarse a mirarle y dando otro sorbo al amargolíquido del vaso.

-No nos gustan los curiosos -contestó otro hombre más corpulento y que se le acercaba desde el otro extremo de la barra, mientras arrastraba un antiguo revólver sobre la madera de ésta. El encapuchado lo miró sorprendido.

- Esa magnum es pieza de coleccionista... -sintió cómo bruscamente alguien le aferraba por detrás, mientras la magnum se posaba directamente en su frente.

-¿Sabes lo que les hacemos aquí a los que preguntan demasiado?

-Tranquilos, caballeros... -ahora eran 2 hombres los que le agarraban por detrás.

El que sostenía la magnum le apartó lentamente la capucha y dejó al descubierto el rostro de un muchacho de cabellos rojizos.

-¿Un niño?

- Ya me he cansado de jugar

Con un ágil movimiento echó su cuerpo hacia atrás y le dió una patada al revolver que le apuntaba, que saltó por los aires mientras él giraba sobre su cuerpo, por encima de sus opresores y aterrizaba hábilmente a sus espaldas. Les dio un empujón y ambos se estrellaron contra el tercer hombre para caer todos al polvoriento suelo. El barmán sacó una escopeta y empezó a disparar. El muchacho rodó por el suelo mientras se ponía a cubierto. Sacó sus 2 pistolas y disparó contra la vitrina que se hizo añicos caendo sobre el barman y aturdiéndole. Vio movimientos a su izquierda. Otros 2 hombres desenfundando sus armas. Jr disparó a uno en el hombro y al otro en un tobillo. No era su intención organizar una masacre. Tan sólo lo necesario para retirarse. Se puso en pie y se dirigió a los presentes.

-No he venido aquí para esto. Simplemente estoy buscando algo. -hubo silencio y miradas observadoras. Señaló a los 2 hombres con heridas de bala tirados en un rincón. - Son heridas superficiales. Se repondrán pronto. Ahora, si me disculpan...

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte. -alguien le golpeó por la espalda y le lanzó contra una mesa de madera que se rompió en pedazos. Aturdido intentó incorporarse. Varios hombres le apuntaban con armas automáticas.

-Oh, mierda! -masculló como era habitual en él.- Esto no me puede estar pasando...

Un fuerte destello de luz entró por la puerta y las ventanas mientras todo el edicicio de madera temblaba bajo un sonido atronador. Se oyeron unos sonidos de descarga y el techo comenzó a astillarse hasta que saltó por los aires cegandoles a todos una intensa luz. Jr se protegió sus ojos mientras miraba hacia arriba a aquella luz, que al final se volvió más tenue hasta dejar ver una estructura metálica.

-Little Master!! ¿En qué lío te has metido ahora? -se oyó por unos altavoces situados en aquel objeto.

-¿Capitán Matthew? -dijo Jr. mientras el ELSA les sobrevolaba majestuosamente

-Nos ha costado una eternidad encontrarle en este asqueroso planeta. La próxima vez avise, porque Miss ex Vector está de un humor que...ey suelte eso señorita.

-Cállese, Capitán. -se oyó la voz de Shion Uzuki por el altavoz. -¿ Jr, es que te parece bien desaparecer así sin más?

-Vaya, sí que está enfadada -dijo Jr en voz baja

-Deme el micrófono -se escuchó la voz del capitán otra vez. -Escuchenme, paletos. Vamos a recoger al chico y al menor movimiento arrasaremos este asqueroso pueblucho, ¿entendido?

-¡Capitán, tenemos un problema! -esta vez era la voz de Hammer la que se escuchaba por los altavoces.

-¡Maldita sea! -rugió el capitán Mathew - ¿es que todo el mundo tiene acceso a megafonía? Aquí el que manda soy yo, demonios! y te voy a arrear una patada en tu sucio trasero y...

Jr soltó una carcajada y se encaminó hacia el exterior del edificio para embarcar en el ELSA, mientras la gente se apartaba a su paso y de fondo se oía la discusión.

Un rayo proveniente del horizonte pasó rozando al ELSA, que se escoró levemente mientras lo esquivaba.

-Tony!!, ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? -gritó el capitán.

-Tenemos a 2 E.S. en pantalla, dirigiéndose a una velocidad de 2.4 directamente hacia nosotros con intenciones claramente hostiles!! -gritó mientras maniobraba el ELSA para ganar altura.

-Ey! Esperad! -gritó Jr. mientras corría tras el ELSA.

Los 2 E.S. llegaron a la altura del ELSA, disparándolo con rifles iónicos. Las descargas eran hábilmente esquivadas por las piruetas que hacía Tony, piloto del ELSA, pero no iba a poder enfrentarse a blancos de tan pequeño tamaño. Ascendió a gran velocidad, situándose en la vertical de sol, con la intención de cegar a sus atacantes. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue rápido. Una explosión y el cielo se llenó de humo y fuego, envolviendo al ELSA. Jr. permaneció un rato con la vista fija en el cielo, que se oscureció por momentos cuando algo le cayó prácticamente encima. Rodó por el suelo y vio la mitad del cuerpo de uno de los E.S., empotrado en un edificio cercano. Cuando se incorporó, vio otro gigante metálico frente a él. La luz del sol le hacía brillar de una manera espectacular. Era Dinah.

- Me alegro de verte, Shion. -dijo Jr. -Una entrada triunfal, como en los viejos tiempos.

El ELSA descendió del cielo y les sobrevoló, mientras los rayos del sol se reflejaban por todo su casco exterior

**XENOSAGA EPISODE IV:**

_**Der Wanderer und sein Schatten**_

**4770 d.c.**

2 días más tarde. Sala de reuniones del ELSA:

-Seguimos sin tener nada, ¿no? -preguntó Shion a Jr.

-Me he pasado casi un mes en esa bola de arena y no he encontrado ningún rastro de los Antiguos. Puede que interpretásemos mal las ruinas de Chazha.

-No las interpretamos mal. Tenemos los restos y el ordenador lo analizó como escrituras hebreas auténticas, datadas de hace más de 4000 años -intervino Allen.- si encontramos el alineamiento planetario adecuado, nos llevará a Lost Jerusalem.

- Nunca encontraremos el camino a la Tierra... -dijo Jr con desánimo. Shión se levantó de su asiento y golpeó la mesa.

-Les hicimos una promesa a Chaos y KOS-MOS. Les encontraremos. Romperemos este estúpido ciclo y viviremos nuestras vidas. Y si eso lleva a la destrucción de Universo pues me da igual. Tenemos el derecho a decidir. Encontraremos el planeta Tierra. Y les traeremos a todos de vuelta.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio hasta que una de las paredes de la habitación se iluminó y apareció la imagen del capitán.

-Ey, salvadores del Universo. Nos acercamos al sector ZV-54 de los sistemas exteriores. Como diría mi abuela, "estamos en el culo del mundo". ¿Vais a subir al puente o preferís seguir ahí haciendo el vago?

-Ahora mismo subimos -contestó Shion apagando el monitor

-¿Por cierto, quienes eran esos dos que os atacaron? -preguntó Jr. -¿Habéis hecho nuevas amistades?

- Nos los encontramos por primera vez en el planeta Darmaine cuando fuimos a investigar su basílica. Son fanáticos religiosos -contestó Shion

-¿Charlatanes?

-No tanto. El que me puso un cuchillo en el cuello llevaba tatuada el Arca de Abel en un hombro.

-mmm. Parece serio. Quizás deberíamos

La luz se fue y las alarmas saltaron. Se encendieron las luces de emergencia que tiñeron todo de un color carmesí intermitente.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre?! -gritó Jr.

La voz del capitán retumbó en la habitación.

-¡¡Subid aquí, yaaa!!

Cuando el terceto llegó al puente de mando se vio inmerso en el caos más absoluto. Tony se aferraba a los controles intentando mantener la nave estable, mientras el Capitán les gritaba a todos. En la pantalla del ordenador de Hammer no paraban de salir números y gráficas.

-¡Esto es imposible! -gritó Hammer mientras Shion se acercaba a su monitor.

-Shion - dijo Jr.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Hammer?

-¡Shion, mira al frente!

Cuando Shion levantó la vista y miró a traves de los cristales del puente no supo muy bien cómo denominar a lo que estaba frente al ELSA. A simple vista, eran dos meras estructuras azuladas, 2 cúmulos de energía girando uno frente al otro.

-Parecen 2 galaxias en miniatura -dijo Shion

-Sea lo que sea no nos vamos a quedar a averiguarlo. -añadió el Capitán- Tony, coordenadas 2345-S, saltamos al hiperespacio.

Shion contempló una vez más aquel espectáculo, mientras el ELSA iniciaba una acción evasiva.

-Tony, detente -dijo en voz baja.

-Shion... - Jr., a su lado la agarró del brazo y se lo apretó con fuerza. -No, déjalo...

-Capitán, tenemos que entrar ahí! -gritó Shion.

-Ni lo sueñe, pequeña terrorista. Nos largamos ahora. Tony!!

-Jr., tenemos que hacerlo -dijo Shion volviéndose hacia el muchacho.

-Shion, es una locura...

-¡Se lo prometimos! LLevamos tres años buscándoles! Y no tenemos NADA!!

Jr. cerró los ojos y resopló. Se mantuvo firme mientras Hammer introducía las nuevas coordenadas en el navegador. Luego abrió los ojos y avanzó hacia el Capitán Matthew.

-Capitán, vamos a entrar ahi.

-Little Master!! ¿Se ha vuelto loco? No meteré al ELSA en las fauces del infierno.

-Capitán... si digo que entramos, entramos.

El Capitán se quedó mirándole con dureza unos instantes y finalmente giró su silla.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición!!. Tonyyy!!

-¿Capitán?

-Ya le has oído. Rumbo al infierno.

-S..sí, señor.

Todos los motores del ELSA se encendieron con un fulgor y la nave se dirigió hacia las 2 estructuras a toda velocidad, a las que atravesó. El espacio se distorsionó y el tiempo dejó de ser importante. El ELSA y su tripulación se fundieron hasta llegar a ser uno solo. El Universo se curvó y todo se volvio negro. Ya no había anda.


End file.
